The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Laurus, botanically known as Laurus nobilis, commonly referred to as Sweet Bay and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonRik’.
The new Laurus plant originated from an open-pollination in Dayton, Oreg. of an unnamed selection of Laurus nobilis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Laurus nobilis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Laurus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Dayton, Oreg. during the autumn of 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Laurus plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dayton, Oreg. since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Laurus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.